Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 8: Scar's World
Here is the eighth part of Daniel Pineda's version Puffa Steam Train for Nintendo 64. Cast * Puffa as Rocket Robot * Edd as Dr. Gavin * Bill as Whoopie * Scar as Jojo * Sonic as Tinker * Schemer as Tinker * Yoshi as Cat Challenger * Mario, Luigi, Kenan, and Kel as The Presidents Transcript * Narrator: Puffa made it homely safely, and was refilled with coal and water. He climbed up to the top, went through the maze, and picked up another ticket, but dropped into a pit, and made it past the lava to get the next ticket. As soon as he collected the next ticket, Puffa heard a voice calling his name. * Scar: Welcome, Puffa! Roll right on in! Heh heh heh... (Puffa, leaping inside, hears Scar's voice) You runty little rusting train! You've undone months of hard work! Well, you're in my world! Let's see how much you like it! That foolish Double Dee! Bill, do this! Bill, do that! Have a Whoop-sicle! Bah! Now I'll show the world some amusement - Scar style! Oh, Scar may have a few little safety issues to work out. Perhaps we'll test it out on, say... a puny pile of scrap heap locomotive! One who'll never be missed if he ends up smoking piles of gears! Aaaahaa ha ha ha ha ha! * Narrator: Puffa was very cross indeed. So he set off at full speed up and down every amusement rides he took. No matter how much piles of coal his crew shovelled, Puffa saw that the more speed he took, the more Scar's voice seemed to echo everywhere. * Scar: Hmph! That was easy. Now see how you like my Color Cannons! Hee hee! * Narrator: Puffa didn't mind. He took three paints such as blue and yellow and red and finally made it to the top to meet Misty Waterflower. * Misty Waterflower: Hey! Spiffy get-up! Go on in. Watch out now... They tell me there's pretty dangerous up ahead. * Narrator: She leaped into Casey's caboose, but just as Puffa was about to puff hard, he heard Scar's voice again. * Scar: You meddling steaming midget! Try this next, I think you'll be a FAN! Ha! * Narrator: Misty, now her blue bikini, with pink ears, and yellow dots on her head, with her hair down, dove into the paint pots, and swam back in forth. As Puffa flew down the mountain, he picked up one strange sleek cylinder and pistol, and at the touch of a but ton, an intense beam of light shot out to form a glowing blade. He switched it off, and pick up some bullets to put in the pistol gun, but was now able to destroy the windmill, before he fell down into a pit below. * Narrator: As Puffa fell into the pit, he heard Scar's voice again. * Scar: Arrrgh! Grapple with this next, my tiny tinbox. Bah ha! * Narrator: Puffa swung from grapple to grapple, from water to water, and hook to hook, until he made it. * Scar: Gaaaa! You'll never get through the Lethal Lake of Lava! * Narrator: Puffa leaped from rock over the lava to rock until he made it to the top by jumping over stone leaping platforms and swung on the grapple into the nose of Bill. He pushed some switches to activate some platforms. * Scar: Oh, I don't believe it! My Sinister Spider won't be nearly so simple! * Narrator: Puffa threw every rock at every legs which Scar's Sinister Spider had until he defeated it. * Scar: No, my spider! Ok, ok, you've made your point. You can stop now. Don't go any further! The Flaming Sphere of Doom isn't done yet! * Narrator: But Puffa didn't listen. He placed up all 60 balls on a pool table, and grabbed his cue stick, before he struck them all into the holes. Scar tried to warn Puffa, but was unable to get the message. * Scar: Can't we make some kind of deal? How about 70/30? 60/40? OK, 50/50! Stop! It's not ready! * Puffa: Yes, it is! * Scar: Puffa! Whatever you do, don't touch the big ball! Or else I challenge you to a fight! * Puffa: That's what you think! (activates his blue lightsaber as Scar activates his red lightsaber) * Scar: No! Don't ride on that! Jump off! Stop! Wait! * Narrator: The lion and engine lit their lightsabers as they sprang to life. A furious battle began. The air humed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clash. Puffa attacked boldly, forcing Scar to retreat. The shining blades swung and clash in time and again in fierce combat. And with a terrible frenzy, Puffa finally slashed at Scar, driving the lion to his knees, slashing the weapon out of his hand, and cut through Scar. * Scar: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * Bill: Good, strike him, Puffa. * Sonic: Your hate has made us powerful! Now we'll team up with the bright side. * Double Dee: (after returning from his train) Well done, Puffa. You've captured Scar and his minions and saved the park from certain ruin! Excellent work, my boy. I can't thank you enough! I'm not sure how we'll clean up the mess before we open, though. And there are still tickets and tokens to find. What next? Well, lots to do. So little time. Be good! * Narrator: When Puffa saw the last ticket, he grabbed it. * Sonic: Puffa? It's Sonic again. Congratulations! You've found all the tickets! Double Dee wants to see you back in Whoopie World, right away! * Double Dee: Puffa, you've saved the day! We're ready to open! Take this medal as a token of our appreciation. And in honor of your bravery and skill... henceforth, this park will be known to one and all as... Steam Train Land! * Bill: What?! Steam Train Land? Incredible... Category:Daniel Pineda